True Strength of a Hero
by GhostiesandGhoulies
Summary: Dedicated to SonicStories101 and her memory - RIP - Sonic learns that his mother is dying and is racing to see her, and arrives as she is in surgery. Things get crazy and the doctors think Sonic has the same illness his mother does. Can he fight it?
1. CH 1 - A Wedding And A Call

**After almost two years I finally got up the courage to try this out. My friend; SonicStories101 began this story and unfortunately died before she could finish it. As odd as it may seem one of her concerns before she did die was her unfinished fanfictions. She asked me to finish what I could. So I will try my best to write as she would have. I feel it is the least I can do for her memory. I will not copy exactly what she wrote but I will keep the plot she wrote out.**

**Original story: SonicStories101**

**My friend's idea of writing about Sonic and like characters was to humanize them because she felt that way readers could better connect with them. She put them through real world struggles so that we might be able to sympathize with them. As such, I shall continue on in this manner.**

**Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA - SONIC Team, not I.**

* * *

Sonic heard someone shout, 'CODE BLUE' down the corridor and then suddenly a large group of doctors were rushing into _that_ room. He dropped the magazine he had been reading and ran to the doorway. Everything was supposed to be alright! As he entered the room, the long drone of a flat heart rate met his ears. That wasn't right, there was supposed to be a constant heartbeat! The figure that lay on the bed was still and Sonic realized that they were gone. He collapsed into the nearby chair, tears welling up in his eyes. He stared at the figure in shock, not wanting to believe it.

"That's it..." a nearby doctor said sadly, "time of death 2:34 am."

The blue hedgehog felt something snap, he wondered briefly if it was his heart. It was official. He just barely recognized the feeling of two warm arms wrapping around his shaking frame, their voice speaking to him but he did not hear. He felt as though the world was falling out from under him. It wasn't right!

* * *

-Two days before-

"Hurry up or we'll be late Sonic," an anxious voice called.

He couldn't stop a small sigh as he exited the church, "Surely we can wait 30 seconds before leaving." He felt really happy for Silver and Blaze who had tied the knot together but he quite honestly could go without the incessant nagging from Amy, "I mean, where on Earth could the party go before we get there?"

The pink hedgehog whipped around to face him, her hands on her hips and a deadly glare on her face. "_We are leaving right now_," she grit out between clenched teeth. She had been stressed out for awhile about trying to get Silver and Blaze a nice gift and for her outfit to be alright and all the while she had been taking out her frustrations on the poor blue hedgehog.

That was all Sonic needed to get him moving, giving the other a sheepish grin he picked her up bridal style and raced off to the reception location. Of the few things that scared him, having Amy's anger directed at him was probably the worst.

When they arrived, they noticed that Silver and Blaze were making rounds to all the tables and people, thanking them for having come.

Sonic gave a small grin and gestured to the room before them, "See..?"

Amy merely gave him another sharp glare and dragged him behind her to the table to sit with the others. As she got close she let him drop to the floor and took a seat. Sonic let out a small unintelligible mutter and climbed up into his own seat beside her.

Everyone stared at the couple in silence. It was Shadow who spoke up first, trace amounts of uncertainty in his voice, "Something happen between you two?"

The pink hedgehog merely narrowed her eyes at the blue hero seated beside her, who in turn shuddered at the look. Immediately after she turned her head in the opposite direction, "Nothing."

Sonic seemed to slump even more in his seat, head resting on the table. Mutterings about difficult women coming from his direction.

Knuckles and Tails shared a look, "Are you sure...?" They both knew that Sonic never handled an angry Amy well. Amy seemed to get angry quite a bit due to stress from working and not getting as much sleep as she no doubt needed. In turn, Sonic always seemed to deflate and go into a saddened state.

Amy scoffed, "I don't know, what do you think _dear_?"

He in turn flinched and wished he could disappear, "Nope.. nothing's wrong..." If there was something in the world that he would admit he was absolutely and utterly terrified of it would be of an infuriated or even irritated Amy Rose. He noticed that Silver and Blaze were slowly but surely making their way towards the table they were seated at and glanced over at Amy, "Can we put this behind us for them?"

A glare was his answer.

Sonic let out a dejected sigh and thumped his head against the table. He loved Amy, he truly did but it seemed like she was always either angry or irritated at him and it quite honestly made him feel miserable. He just wanted her to be happy.

The newly wed couple approached the table, eyeing up the irritated looking Amy and the sulking Sonic with concern. "Is everything alright over here," Blaze asked after a moment.

The duo remained as they were as if they had not heard the question. The pink one of the two having taken up throwing scowls over at the other.

Knuckles shook his head slightly, "Go ahead and go to the other tables, maybe they'll get their acts together in a few."

Silver observed the couple for a second more before nodding and moving on, pulling Blaze alongside him.

They remained as they were for a few moments more before Amy let out a frustrated growl and shot out of her seat, hauling Sonic to his feet and out of the room with her to speak. "Ok I'm done, I've had it," she said in an exasperated tone, "I got upset but I'm over it now. I'm sorry I took out my frustration on you again."

Sonic felt a part of his sadness and worry lift from him at her apology, the other part remained however. He gave her a small smile, "It's alright Amy, it wasn't our little spat. I'm also worried about... someone. I've had a bad feeling in my gut all day and I can't help but think that something bad might happen to them."

The look she gave him was almost bored, "So you're empathic now?"

A strike of hurt when through him at her comment. He went to retort when his phone began ringing. Tossing an apologetic look at Amy he answered, "Hello?"

"Is this Sonic Hedgehog," sounded a voice on the other line.

He hesitated in replying, "Yes, can I help you?"

There was the sound of shuffling papers and muffled voices before the other spoke again, "We need you to come to Lankin Hospice, it's beginning."

Sonic froze, "What?! But it wasn't supposed to happen for another three weeks!"

Amy looked on in silence, curious as to what could make him react as such.

"We did inform you on your last visit that it could happen at any time but that our best guess was three weeks," the person said. "I realize this must be a hard time for you," no sympathy could be found in their voice, "but you should come. Lillian has been asking for you and we fear her time is short."

A hand came up to rest on the side of his head, the distress caused by the news becoming physically evident, "Please tell her I'll be there as soon as I can be."

The person assured him they would and quickly hung up.

They stood in silence, both worried for completely different reasons.

Amy was the first to break the silence that had developed. She cleared her throat, "Who... who is she?" She had connected the dots quite quickly when Sonic had been speaking. He had mentioned being worried about someone, someone who she now knew was female. A female that _wasn't_ her. She knew it might be an irrational conclusion but she couldn't help but question it.

Sonic looked over at her, suddenly feeling very tired. He thought back on his conversation and couldn't stop a slight shake of his head, "No Amy, it's not another woman, I promise. It's... it's my mother."

Any feelings of hurt or betrayal flew from her mind, guilt and worry immediately replacing them. All of them knew Sonic's mother, she was known as quite possibly the nicest creature in all of existence. "What's wrong with her," part of her feared the answer she might receive.

The blue hedgehog let out a very long and sad sigh, "She's very.. ill. They aren't sure what they can do for her..." He was suddenly overcome with emotion and had to turn away, a hand cupping over his mouth.

She gazed at his defeated looking form and then laid her hand on his arm, "We need to go to her, she needs to have her little boy with her. What hospital is she at?"

"Lankin Hospice," he answered dejectedly.

Amy took a sharp inhale and instantly gathered the other in an embrace, "Oh Sonic... I'm so sorry." She pulled back after awhile and cupped his cheek, "We can go to her now, I just need to go grab my stuff." Taking his hand she led him back to their seats.

Quickly she gathered her bag, doing a glance at the contents to make sure everything was there, "Are you ready?"

Sonic merely gave a pathetic shrug and turned to leave.

"You guys are leaving," Silver asked in confusion.

Amy nodded, face saddening, "Yeah, I'm sorry for having to do so but we have to go to Lillian. She's very ill..."

The blue hedgehog before her gave a slight huff, "You might as well tell them outright Ames, it needs to be said."

She turned her face away, "She's... dying."

Silence seemed to surround them at that revelation.

* * *

**There we are. Finally I have edited the first chapter. I do it all in memory of my beloved friend. I hope that it does her memory proud.**

**~Ghosties**


	2. CH 2 - We're Coming, Mom

**I decided that since I had finally worked myself up to rewriting this that I might as well keep updating things while I can make myself. It's hard to do, harder than it might seem to some. **

**I hope someone enjoys the results.**

**Original story: SonicStories101**

**Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA - SONIC Team, not I.**

* * *

The others seated at the table merely stared at Amy at what she had revealed, none of them wanting to believe it was true. Lillian had always been known as a strong woman, not merely in a mental sense but also physically. It was normal for someone to get sick at times, that came with life. The prospect that she was actually dying seemed impossible.

Sonic meanwhile thought and sunk ever deeper into his emerging sadness. His mother had come to be known as everyone's mother as she always treated the others as her children, so he understood their feelings. In that moment however, he felt alone in his own emotions. He felt guilty as the last time he had actually seen her had been nearly two years before when she had suffered the second attack of the cancer she had. Since then he had never directly seen her. He had had to make a trip to the hospital to have a talk with her doctors who informed him that not only was the cancer back for a third time but also that her time was short, it had struck hard.

Anxiety began welling up within him and he wanted nothing more than to leave in that moment. He gently nudged Amy, "Please," he practically begged, "I have to get to her Amy."

The pink hedgehog flinched slightly at the sound of his voice. She had never heard him quite so pleading before, it was quite startling to hear from him. She gave a quick nod and grabbed his hand. With one last apologetic look at the others, she led her blue hero out of the room.

As they were leaving, Amy glanced over at the other beside her. With some deliberation she halted their movement and cupped his cheek, observing him carefully.

With a sudden wave of emotion, she pulled him in for a firm hug, whispering to him, "We will get through this, I swear it to you." She felt him nod and kissed him on the neck tenderly.

Hesitantly he pulled away from the embrace, his eyes glassy with his overwhelming emotions yet the smallest of smiles on his face, "Thank you..."

The couple looked at each other for a moment more and then nodded to each other, "Let's go."

* * *

The others remained completely shell shocked at the news, all of them in utter disbelief. Silver and Blaze held each other close, both afraid for Sonic and his mother. It was Silver who spoke to the others who remained, "You guys should follow after them. We don't mind if you leave, go and get ready to go, we'll join you as soon as we can." Blaze nodded in agreement.

"But we don't know where to go," Knuckles commented.

It was Tails who spoke up, "Actually we do." He reached for a small note that had been left in Amy's spot, hastily written. In scribbled handwriting was the name, 'Lankin Hospice'. "It really is bad," he commented sadly, "she's at a hospice."

It was silently decided and agreed upon in that moment that they would do as Silver said and ready themselves to depart for Lankin. As they headed out, a feeling of numbness overcame them all.

* * *

-Three Hours Later with Sonic and Amy-

Sonic looked anxiously out the window and finally spotted the familiar skyline of Lankin. A huge wave of relief overcame him, allowing him to relax back into the seat of the taxi they had rented. Looking to his right he observed the peacefully sleeping Amy, propped up against the back seat, one of her hands intertwined with his. They had been cooped up in the less than spacious taxi since Station Square and it wasn't exactly comfortable. He felt bad for her for having to be uncomfortable during the trip but he couldn't help but be glad that she had decided to some with him.

With the utmost care he lifted their intertwined hands slightly and laid a kiss upon her hand. He was grateful that she had stuck beside him for so long, especially when he needed someone. He frowned slightly and looked out the window, especially at times like the current.

He gave a small sigh as he turned his head to look back out of the window, desperately wishing for the passage of time to speed up. As he continued looking towards the steadily approaching skyline of Lankin, he found his thoughts wandering until they settled on his mother. Sonic gave a smile as he pictured her.

Lillian had always been complimented as a very nice looking individual. With her soft, sky blue fur and her smooth quills; that of course coupled with her striking cobalt eyes. He would always dearly remember her beautiful eyes, the memories of when he had been a child and would stare into those eyes, always amazed by their vivid coloration. Her voice was melodic and worked as a calming agent for him, something that still astounded him to no end. He had always known her to be a remarkably gentle and caring person, her comfort and warmth genuine. Lillian herself held a certain aura that he had yet to feel anywhere else, it was that of a mother's.

"Hey kid," a voice called albeit quietly, breaking through his thoughts. "We're here, Lankin Hospice," the driver stated with his gruff voice.

Sonic offered him an equally soft thanks and then gently awakened Amy. "Ames we're here," he murmured to her. Had he been in another situation, he might've kicked himself for the pathetic edge his voice held. It was reflecting how he felt; relief for having arrived yet intense fear for whatever lay before him.

The other awakened swiftly and was in seconds up and looking around blearily.

Amy paid the driver as Sonic headed around to the rear of the taxi to retrieve their sparse baggage. They thanked the driver and turned to face the doors. They stood in silence for a few moments before Sonic finally shook himself and strode forward.

Sonic pushed himself to continue on, ignoring the deep sinking feeling he had in his gut. It was the moment of truth, he'd finally hear exactly what the situation was and how long he had left with his mother. With a glance back to Amy, who smiled at him comfortingly, he walked up to the receptionist. Every step brought him closer and closer to the truth of the matter, which was both relieving and terrifying.

The receptionist looked up expectantly, "Who are you here for today?"

"Lillian Hedgehog," he replied, trying to ignore the way it felt on his tongue. It felt very strange to call his mother by her name.

With a few taps on the keyboard before her, the receptionist gave a small nod and pointed down the hall to her left. "Down this hall and on the right," she said, "room 26."

After hearing the room number, Sonic set off immediately to the room. Amy behind him thanked the woman before hurrying after him.

They reached the room quickly and stood outside of the door in another moment of silence. Sonic's hand finally moved and rested on the handle, his hands were shaking. A warm hand landed gently over top of his own. He turned his head to find Amy smiling at him sadly yet in a comforting manner.

Together they turned the handle and opened the door.

The first thing they were met with as they entered was the sight of the bed which was... empty.

Sonic's heart sunk, had he been too late?

The nurse who had been fiddling with the various machines and wires jumped slightly upon seeing them, "Oh hello there, are you here for Lillian by any chance?"

The couple merely nodded in response.

"I'm afraid she's just gone in for a routine check up and also for a light surgery," the nurse reported with a sympathetic smile.

Sonic let out a rush of air, not having been completely aware that he had been holding his breath. It was only a slight relief to know he hadn't been too late, "Okay, how long will it take to complete?"

The nurse thought a moment, "I'd suspect a good two to three hours, I'm very sorry." With that, she adjusted a few more things and then left the room, shutting the door as she exited.

Now they had to wait.

* * *

**It's not long but it's all original. I'm just updating the content slightly and editing things. I do so in memory of my lost friend and fellow author.**


	3. CH 3 - The Waiting Game

**It warms my heart to know my friend's work is still being appreciated, even after she has passed on. I know she too would be pleased. Thank you for supporting this story which is rewritten in her memory!**

**I hope you continue to support this tale which was originally conceived when my friend spent her days in the hospital. She always hoped that people would be able to relate to the struggles she put Sonic through, especially this one. I'm honored to be the one to finish this tale as it was one of the works she was most proud of when she had been writing it. I hope you too can appreciate this. Please enjoy.**

**Original story: SonicStories101**

**Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA - SONIC Team, not I.**

* * *

There were many things that Sonic was good at, most of those things included running but he was good at many things. One of the things he was not highly adept at was waiting. He had always been the one to leap into the action, with or without a plan. So as one could imagine, waiting in the all white room was something akin to torturous. He desperately wished to go out for a run, anything. He was losing his mind sitting there and waiting. But yet he figured if he were to do something he'd be considered selfish and immediately decided to stay put. With an overdramatic sigh he slumped in the painful plastic hospital chair.

Amy glanced at her jittery boyfriend with sympathetic eyes. They had gotten to Lankin rather quickly but had arrived in a rather inopportune moment and then had to wait for the operation to finish so they could actually see Lillian. It was tough, even for her so she understood how uncomfortable he must be feeling. Though she knew he was making sure that everything held his mother before himself and while noble it was just simply not what he needed. "You know you can go for a run or something if you're feeling too antsy. Or just go do something besides sitting here waiting," she said quietly, smiling when he turned his head to her. "I know you must be going stir crazy, so go do something. They said it could take two to three hours and it has only been a half hour."

Sonic gave another sigh, "I don't want to leave though, in case they estimated wrong or something..."

"Oh please they're professionals, they should know how to judge how long they'll take accurately," she retorted with a roll of her eyes, "it's obvious that you're losing your mind so go do something, it'll make the time pass a bit faster anyway."

He tilted his head to the side a bit, "How on earth can you do that? How do you read me so easily?"

She quirked a smile, "Sorry darling but you're easy to read."

"Oh you cut me to my core Amy Rose," he declared dramatically. Then he smiled slightly for the first time since they had arrived and stood, "Fine you win, I'll go get us food from the cafeteria.. or something." He glanced at her and then stood ramrod straight and proclaimed, "Yes! I shall retrieve us some nutrition."

Amy gave a light laugh, "Oh thank you, my hero."

He tossed her a small and playful smirk as he left the room.

She gave a huff, cheeks slightly red, "Who knew he could be so adorable?" With a quick glance around the room she followed Sonic's example and gave a dramatic sigh, "Well.. I need to find _something_ to do as well now.." The wall rack for magazines caught her eye and without an hesitation she stood and walked to it, going through the various magazines to try and find something to occupy herself. She stopped on a wedding dress catalogue and sent a cautious glance towards the door before smiling and grabbing it out. She quickly returned to her seat and got herself as comfortable as one could in those hard plastic chairs.

As she went through the catalogue, the world around her disappeared and she paid no heed to the passage of time. Her eyes raked over the hundreds of wedding dresses on the pages with sharp interest. She had never really thought about her own wedding, just the dress possibilities.

"Hmm, a wedding dress catalogue," a voice commented, "am I supposed to take that as a hint for something?"

Amy gave a yelp of surprise, eyes shooting to the doorway where Sonic stood with two trays in hand full of various foods. He had a curious smile on his face, one brow quirked slightly. She processed what he had asked and flushed a deep red, tossing the catalogue onto a nearby countertop, "N-No..."

He gave a chuckle and held out Amy's tray to her, then took his own seat across from her. "Sorry that none of it looks appetizing per say," he said a bit sheepishly, "but getting something to eat is better than nothing."

With a shrug she dug into the various foods, it was their first real meal since breakfast from the day before. Sonic had been right, while the food was rather bland she was happy to have eaten something than having gone any longer without anything. As she was finishing up her meal, her cell phone began ringing. With an almost inaudible sigh she glanced at the number and answered, "Hello?"

_"Hey Amy,"_ Silver greeted,_ "we finished up with the festivities late yesterday and set out for Lankin this morning but.. we didn't really look up directions and we thi- no.. we're lost..."_

Amy rubbed at her temple absentmindedly, "And you left without looking up directions because...?"

Silver gave a nervous laugh, _"Well we wanted to get out to you guys for support, plus we wanted to get there to see Lillian as none of us have seen her in quite awhile."_ His voice sounded tired and a bit stressed, showing he was ready to have the current situation dealt with swiftly.

She gave a small frustrated moan, "And I suppose I'll have to come out and locate you if you're lost..."

_"That'd certainly be nice of you to do so,"_ Silver replied earnestly.

With a shake of her head, she stole a glance at Sonic who had gone quiet and was looking at the floor in a dejected manner. She bit her lip, "I suppose I'll head out in a bit, activate your tracking signal, please don't move around anymore and just let me get to you.. who's all with you?" She really didn't want to leave but knew that if she didn't, the others would remain lost unless Tails managed to pull some kind of technological miracle and get them in the right direction.

Silver gave a moment's silence before a replying, _"Everyone, they all wanted to come and support you both and Lillian. The signal is active, see you soon?"_

"Yeah, see you," she replied. Shutting her phone, she sat quietly for a few moments while biting her lip nervously. "They left without checking how to get here and are now lost, I'll have to go find them but I don't know how long that'll take..." She swallowed and placed a hand on his arm gently, "Will you be okay... waiting on your own, I mean?"

Sonic let his eyes fall shut then opened one to peer at her in mild exasperation with hints of playfulness, "I've fought battles much harder than this one Ames." He fell silent but held a silent determination about himself, "I'll be fine. The hard part will be keeping myself awake until she gets brought back in here."

Amy smiled in understanding, "Yeah I'd agree on that one.." She stood and brushed off imaginary dust from her dress. She hesitated in leaving, not really liking the prospect of leaving her boyfriend alone in the room, if even for a little bit. "Sonic... I.." she trailed off, unsure of what exactly she wanted to say.

With a small laugh, Sonic stood, "Oh quit it, just kiss me and be on your way already."

Her hesitation disappeared at that and she did as he had said, leaning in to give him a chaste kiss. Then she pulled him in for a hug, "I'll be back as soon as I can honey.. I promise."

"You'd better, Ames," he replied a bit nervously, holding her tighter.

They stood embracing for a few moments before Amy pulled back and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, then squeezed his hand as she walked out the door. Halfway down the hallway she turned and blew him a kiss, smiled and waved and then turned and continued walking.

Sonic leaned against the doorframe the entire time, watching her go with mixed feelings. When she at last disappeared he gave another tiny sigh. The day was proving to be a long one, he couldn't wait for it to end.

* * *

**Another chapter is done. I honestly want to finish this swiftly so as to complete the other story she assigned for me to finish. I still want to take the time to make sure everything is done with quality however. Until the next.**


	4. CH 4 - Not Too Late To Change It All

**Thank you to those few fans that actually enjoy and read this, it means a lot to me in for the memory of my friend!**

**Original story: SonicStories101**

**Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA - SONIC Team, not I.**

* * *

Waiting, Sonic decided, was a skill. The ability to wait for long periods of time took practice, patience and perhaps a bit of discipline. Waiting, he also decided, was a skill he had not acquired as being put in such a position where waiting was all he could do he felt as though he was losing his mind. He had been pacing ever since Amy had left to go find the others which with a glance at the clock, had been two hours before.

He paused in his motions, had it really been that long? The sound of the door opening broke him from his thoughts.

A nurse entered and held the door open for a fellow nurse who was rolling in a medical bed with Lillian atop it. They quietly positioned the bed and then hooked her up to various machines, then scurried out just as quickly as they had come. All the while they had said nothing to him, apparently too busy or too uncaring to even spare him a glance.

Whilst being utterly confused by their odd show of behavior, Sonic cautiously made his way over to his mother. With some quiet observation, he noted that she looked pale but overall happy, even as she rested. He quietly picked up a chair and set it down beside the bed, instinctively grasping one of her hands carefully in his own. It gave him comfort to be able and hold her hand, it relaxed him. He leant forward on the bed and gave a miserable sigh, kicking himself mentally for all the times he had failed to visit her.

As he sat there conducting a silent vigil at his mother's bedside, he couldn't help but think back to what a doctor had once said. Doctors couldn't prove or disprove if a person could hear those speaking around them while unconscious or not but always encouraged such actions. The optimistic would agree and say that speaking to the person actually helped them find their way back to consciousness while the pessimistic might say that it was all poppycock and that a person awakened on their own time. Sonic had learned very early on that he was the optimistic type of person, he believed that speaking to someone did help them find their way back.

"I was always feeding you excuses as to why I couldn't come visit," Sonic began quietly, "but really it was just me being too lazy to come all this way to come see you.." He gave a sniffle and clenched his hand slightly, his emotions were already getting to him. "We'd known about you having this disease for a long time but I think mentally I just didn't want to allow myself to believe that it would take you away from me one day, earlier than I would ever want," he continued weakly.

"You've always been the most important thing in my life but I.. I failed to show you that and I'm sorry," he said as he looked down in shame. "Dad told me right before he passed that he wanted me to help look after you and support you through life but I've failed to do that," he murmured, "I failed him even though I had promised I would..." He gave a heavy sigh and glanced up at the ceiling wearily, "I wonder if he's getting frustrated with me, looking down here and seeing how badly I've been with the promise I made to him."

He paused for a moment to collect himself, his emotions beginning to become overwhelming. "I have been a bad son.. I would always say that I loved you over the phone when you would call but I look back now and wonder if I was ever paying enough attention to really mean it." His gaze shifted to his mother's peaceful face, it almost looked as though she were listening to him.

"I honestly don't know how you are," he continued, ever so quietly, "the nurses who brought you in didn't even look at me, let alone give me an update as to what your condition is. I almost wonder if they even noticed me sitting there or if I was just blatantly ignored." He lifted her hand to his mouth and placed a soft kiss onto it, "I can only hope they're giving you medicine for any kind of pain you might have, I know you tend to down play how you really feel. I hope you're being honest with them about all of that."

He lowered their interlocked hands once more onto the bed and gave them a squeeze, "You must be thinking about how pointless all of this is, me blubbering to you while you're unconscious about how sorry I am for having missed out on your life.. I may not be able to make up that precious lost time but I hope you'll forgive me and let me make it up to you now that I'm finally here." He choked up, "So I can stay with y-you for the remainder of your d-days..."

His façade fell and he crumbled into silent tears, burying his head in his arms on the bed, shoulder trembling. He tried to calm himself when he felt something land atop his head and begin rubbing gently.

It was someone's hand.

Lifting his head up, he was met with the sight of his mother's beautiful cobalt blue eyes gazing back at him lovingly. His ears perked slightly and he gave a sharp inhale, "M-Mom.."

Beneath her oxygen mask, she gave a bright smile that warmed his heart. It was just as he had always remembered it to be. Her soft quills framed her face but instead of being soft and light they appeared worn and limp. Her hand found it's way to his cheek where she proceeded to wipe away one of his tears, eyes soft and understanding. She lowered her hand to his own and grasped it, eyelids falling shut once more as she returned to unconsciousness.

He felt so much better, having received a sign, no matter how small that his mother was alright for the time being. He practically slumped in utter relief, falling onto the bed and keeping his mother's hand in his own. He allowed himself to get into a resting position and fall asleep, feeling comforted by the knowledge that things were alright.

* * *

-With the Others-

Amy glared pointedly at Silver as they sat waiting for a train that would take them to Lankin. She had been sending him and the others heated looks since she had found them over an hour before.

Silver squirmed slightly under the intensity but outright refused to make eye contact as he had mistakenly done so earlier. "Look," he said uncomfortably, "I told you _did_ try our hardest to find our way..."

"I could be sitting quietly alongside Sonic right now," she muttered dangerously, a tapping foot joining her angry glare, "probably in the company of his mother who has probably gotten out of her operation by now."

She glanced around in distaste then, "But instead I have to sit in this cold and stinky train station and wait for a train that will undoubtedly be late arriving.."

Silver stopped listening to her angry mutterings then, head hung in defeat. He had already apologized countless times and yet it had no effect on the angry hedgehog. He could only hope the situation got better once they arrived in Lankin, or in her case returned to Lankin. He sighed, it would be a long trip for sure...

* * *

-Lankin Hospice-

Sonic gave a soft groan as he sat up, his body's stiffness causing him great discomfort. Perhaps napping in such an awkward position hadn't been such a great idea... Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looked to his mother who continued to rest peacefully. A glance at the clock told him that they had been resting for an hour and a half. With a slight shake of his head, he stood and popped his back, breathing out at the relief it brought him.

The sound of the door opening made him jump slightly and turn to face the door.

"Apologies," a small nurse said quietly as she entered, "I didn't think anyone would be in here.." She was short, a rabbit with pale brown fur and long ears that went passed her waist. It made Sonic think of Cream's mother, Vanilla.

Sonic waved it off, "It's fine, I'm usually not here... And you've probably got something to check on, I understand that just fine."

She offered him a small smile as she neared the bed with her clipboard in hand. "I'm her designated nurse, Olivia," she said quietly, "I'm the one who will come and take readings on the machines and make sure she is in the best health possible for her condition."

He deflated some, the reminder striking all too clear in his mind that it was unlikely his mother would last must longer, "I see.."

Olivia glanced at him apologetically, "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have..."

"It's fine," he replied sadly, "it's only the truth."

She finished up checking the various machines littered about and then mentioned having to check on other patients. At the door she paused and turned to look at Sonic, "Endings can be the start of new beginnings, you know? While one thing might end, it can be the start of a new chapter as well.."

Sonic took in her words and nodded, offering a tiny smile as she eventually left. He plopped back down into the chair and studied his mother wordlessly. Her face was peaceful and bright as ever, though had a weariness about it that he had never seen before which worried him. Reaching out he gently rubbed her rosy cheek with the back of his hand. A small smile appeared on his lips as he thought. Even if the days he would have with his mother were drawing to a close, he had still gotten to have her around for quite awhile and even better got to have her around then. Standing, he bent over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He mentally decided he should leave for a time and get his mind clear and quietly headed out of the room.

He had made the mistake of not being there for his mother in the past but he intended to make better of the promise he had made to his father and be with her in her last days. As he peered at her sleeping figure through the window, he gave another smile and decided to try and find some kind of gift for his mother. He still had time to change things around, he could make good on his word yet.

* * *

**Another chapter down. R&amp;R if you so wish.**

**~Ghosties**


	5. CH 5 - Forgiveness and Sorrow

**As always, thank you to the readers of this story. Thank you for appreciating it.**

**Original Story : SonicStories101**

**Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA Sonic Team.**

* * *

Sonic's pace heading back to his mother's room was slow and gradual. In his hands he held a bouquet of fake flowers and a small card, both for his mother. As he reached the room he immediately set about setting down his items on the roll away bedside table beside his resting mother. He looked at the fake flowers in mild distaste, he had wanted real flowers but practically all hospitals and hospices had a rule against them as there were complications that could arise because of them, from allergies to another number of problems. Personally he didn't like the rule but understood why it was in place. Besides real flowers didn't last as long. The morbid thought worked into his mind and spoke for itself before he could stop it; real flowers were much like his mother in that regard.

The reality behind the thought hit him full on moments later. His mother truly was like a flower. She was beautiful and brought people happiness and yet she was delicate. Who knew how much time he'd have left with her? He bit his lip, whatever amount of time he could only hope it would pass slowly. He cradled one of her hands in his own gently, afraid to wake her from her slumber. He felt he were the luckiest person alive to be sitting there beside her, it didn't matter if she was awake or not.

Lillian gave a small groan and shifted in her sleep. Sonic immediately scanned her face for any sign of discomfort, relaxing when he found nothing of the sort. Then he realized how sickly she looked.. Her face was pale, quills graying and limp as they framed her face. Her skin was slightly chilled and clammy. Despite the bright and happy aura she held around her, her body portrayed aging and weakness. It was losing the battle and deteriorating. He gave a slight shudder and tried to shake the thought away. Upon taking another look he realized practically the only thing as bright as her spirits was the smile she ever had in place.

Sonic recalled having always loved the smile, merely seeing it served as a calming agent for him. It also seemed to strengthen his will and give him energy to fight any obstacle in his way. As he looked upon it now he felt an even greater fondness for it, it could very well be the embodiment of his mother's spirit.

Despite his thought process, the fact wormed once more into his mind that soon enough she would be gone and he'd be saddled with laying his only family to rest. It hurt to think about, he didn't even wish to imagine it even though he knew it to be true. Her end was coming.. and quickly.

She rolled onto her side, facing Sonic in her sleep. It was if she had somehow sensed his distress and wished to put him at ease. He studied her carefully, while her body portrayed discomfort and sickness her face remained peaceful as if oblivious to the plights of her body. He smiled a bit sadly, "I don't know how you do it.." He reached up and ever so gently caressed her cheek, "Any weaker person would wilt against the pain you must no doubt suffer through and then here you are; smiling peacefully and resting comfortably through it." He paused in thought, "I really hope it's not acting, I hope you truly don't feel badly when you sleep."

Her eyes opened, revealing soft cobalt blue orbs which gazed at him softly. There was the soft twinkle of an unidentifiable emotion in them. It seemed as though it were suppressed mischievousness and yet something more, something Sonic had never seen before.

He gave her a lopsided grin and cocked his head to the side in curiosity, "For having just woken up you seem to be pretty chipper, eh Mom?"

Lillian gave a brilliant smile at that and laughed quietly, "How can I not when I wake to find myself in the company of my son who is being as adorable as ever?"

Sonic blushed and looked off to the side, scratching at his chin shyly. Even as he did so he couldn't help but marvel at how much he had missed the sound of her voice. The realization that she was awake and he was actually there to see him lightened his heart, this was his chance to make up for his neglect before. He decided it couldn't hurt to hear her answer, "So how do you do it? How do you stay so serene and peaceful throughout this...process? What's the secret?"

The smile on her face softened greatly. She let her eyes close as a happy sigh escaped her lips, "There's not really a trick to it, honey. I've learned that if one focuses on the pain and the bad then it tries to consume you. So I focus on other things. If you really want an answer as to 'what the secret is', well then I'd have to say.." She gave a small hum of thought, "Well I suppose family and love."

Involuntarily he winced as she said family, yeah he had really screwed that up. "What do you mean by that," he asked curiously.

"Ah still a bit naïve I see," she observed teasingly. "Love always helps strengthen a person. When a person is in love they might feel as though they could do anything; break the thickest wall of stones, they'd run through a battlefield to protect those they love. It changes a bit when the person you love has parted from this world. Instead that protective energy turns into determination and hope for the future days." Lillian grasped Sonic's hand as she spoke, "Even though your father is gone physically, our love for each other remains as love goes on forever. From the moment he left us I was comforted by the knowledge that eventually I would see him again. It was just a matter of time. Having that knowledge allows me to wake up each day and feel empowered to keep moving forward. It allows me to forget the pain I might feel."

Sonic swallowed, "And what about family?"

Lillian eyed him with a small smirk playing on her lips, "Silly, silly boy you. I'm surprised after what I just said you hadn't figured it out." Her thumb began rubbing over his hand absently, "You might not have visited much or even called much but every time I would see you, or even hear your voice it was enough to empower me. To see you in person is the best medication there ever could be. Knowing that you are happy and healthy lifts my heart and makes it so any pain is but in the background. Family is one of the most important things to a person. They are the ones who will aid you when you have fallen, they are the ones who will help you back up on your feet once you're ready. Plus they will always love you.. Even if that love is strained because the choices one made, they will still love you. Family is the medicine that can heal any illness, and defeat any pain because it fills you up with love. No physical medication can ever beat that."

He listened intently as she spoke, making sure to remember each word. He hung onto the wisdom she had shared as he felt it would surely help him later in his life. He felt that the time was right for him to get out the emotions that were working up inside of him, and to officially apologize.

Sonic rose from his seat and leaned over to encircle his mother into an embrace, cautious of the wires. "I-I'm sorry I haven't been a good son to you.. I'm sorry for not having been around more, or really listening when we would talk... I'm sorry I disappointed you.. I'm s-so sorry mom..."

She shook her head at his words and returned the embrace fiercely, "Don't say that Sonic, you could never disappoint me. Never." She held onto him until he shifted and sat down once more into his chair, ears hung slightly in sadness. "You're all I could've ever asked for in a son," she said firmly, "a wonderful reminder of your father. Plus you're my baby boy and I love you. Nothing will ever change that."

Lillian glanced to the side table and noticed the bouquet and card sitting there. She looked to the other with a lightened expression, "Did you get those?"

Momentarily he appeared confused by the question and then he remembered the items he had acquired earlier and gave a small nod. A sheepish expression coming onto his face.

"May I?"

Sonic shrugged in response, a light blush on his cheeks.

She beamed and quickly set about admiring the flowers, she was happy to find some of her favorites. Giving a nod of approval, she then moved on to the card that sat beside the bouquet. Pulling out the envelope she read the front of the card.

_Here's hoping that you feel better soon!_

Her smile turned sad at the thought, she too wished that she might feel better soon, or be on the mend but knew it was impossible by then. Shaking the thoughts aside, she opened it to read the inside.

_If you don't, then I'll just have to hug the hurt out of you!_

Lillian giggled at that. Sonic had signed below that with the message:

_I know it must be hard for you, and I know you like to hide the pain occasionally but know that I'm here and will help you bear that weight if you allow me to. You're not alone. We're a team; always and forever. I love you mom._

Her smile once more brightened as she reached to hug her son, "Thank you so much Sonic. I love it."

Sonic held her closely, feeling his eyes sting with tears. How many more days would he have the chance to embrace her? He would cherish every moment left, that was for sure.

As they eventually separated, they shared a mutual laugh.

Suddenly the door burst open to reveal a sour looking Amy and an apprehensive Silver.

"Look Amy," the latter said dejectedly, "I've apologized about a million times now, we came on a whim and got lost - our bad."

She sent him a glare and then noticed their two person audience. Her face immediately lightened, a smile coming to her lips, "Lillian!"

Silver too seemed to lighten up drastically, "Hey you two!"

With a mutual look of mild amusement the mother and son duo waved slightly in response.

Backtracking a few steps, Silver leaned out of the door and shouted something down the hallway. He waited there by the door as the sound of footsteps and voices grew louder. Then he reached out his hand and interlocked it with his newly wedded wife. Together they took a seat off to the side as the others entered.

Everyone seemed to be very relieved and pleased to see Lillian awake and seemingly energized. They all gathered around her bed and began a group discussion. Sonic, meanwhile, held his mother's hand and watched her as she got into the conversation. He relaxed in his chair, enjoying the enthusiasm his mother was showing. The conversation drifted between many different topics, from the recent happenings in both their lives and the world in general to thoughts about this or that.

Sonic reflected on the fact that is was probably the first time in a long time that any of them had seen his mother. His eyes peered around the room at their group. The sight of them all chatting animatedly and with excitement in their eyes was a nice scene. It was far different from what he might've imagined. Definitely in a good way, however.

A couple of hours passed, none of them grew tired of the conversation at hand. Suddenly the rather quiet atmosphere was broken by the loud growl of a stomach. All eyes looked around for the perpetrator who ended up being Knuckles. The echidna blushed slightly and coughed into his hand.

Lillian gave a knowing smile, "Well I suppose it _has_ been quite awhile since last you all ate.."

The group looked at her sheepishly in response, some even reaching up to scratch their heads.

She laughed heartily, "Don't let me keep you, darlings."

At her side, Sonic stretched slightly and leaned forward onto her bed, "Go ahead guys, go check out the down and get a good meal in your systems. Then maybe check into a hotel or something. I'll stay here and keep mom company, I can eat later."

Amy gave him a look of concern, "You sure, honey? You haven't eaten in awhile either..."

Sonic shrugged with a small smile, "I'll be fine Ames, go ahead and go with them, you need to eat too. Rest would be good for you as well."

Silver and Blaze were the first to stand, they both gave hugs to Lillian with a promise of returning the next morning. Knuckles and Tails followed, they too giving her hugs. Shadow surprised them all by walking up to Lillian and giving her a shy hug, he then whispered something to her which made her laugh. Amy was the last and most reluctant to leave. She brought Sonic in for a hug and chaste kiss. She then went to the other and gave her a gentle hug with a promise of returning later that night.

As the group left, Lillian lay back on the bed with a content sigh. "Well that was invigorating," she murmured, "if I didn't know any better, I'd think I was their mother as well..."

Sonic laughed quietly, going over to the windows and opening the blinds. "Well you _do_ mean a lot to them. I suppose in a way, they've kind of accepted you into their lives as a mother figure. You've earned a special place in their hearts," he said lightly, "especially in mine..."

Lillian sat up with a smile, patting the bed nearby. When her son sat, she scooted closer to him and lay her head upon his shoulder comfortably, watching the sunset with him. It was something they had done in the past as a way of relaxing for the evening. They silently enjoyed the other's company, watching as the sun sank beneath the horizon.

"Oh excuse me - I should've knocked," came a voice from the doorway. Olivia stood there a bit flustered, "We need to do the routine check up on Lillian before she goes to bed.."

With a hesitant nod, Sonic turned to his mother and embraced her tightly, "I love you mom.. always and forever."

"Oh honey," she said quietly, "I love you too." When she pulled back, her eyes were shiny with tears, "I've lived a wonderful life, getting to see you grow up and mature into the strong hero you are. You make me so proud to be your mother." She laid a kiss on both of his cheeks and embraced him again, "I love you, my wonderful son."

He was silently shocked by her sudden sincerity, it was almost as if she were... No she was merely being sincere, nothing more. He hugged her back gently, pulling back with the utmost hesitance. He gave her a comforting smile before exiting the room, feeling the weight of his mother's gaze on his back. As he closed the door behind him, he couldn't help but feel an uneasiness rise within him.

Hours passed and with each passing moment he felt his unease grow. He had lost track of how long it had been but it had been much longer than he felt it should have. He kept glancing down the hall to her door nervously. Did her check ups usually take this long? Finally he glanced at the clock on the wall, doing a double take as he noticed the time. It was 2:30 in the morning. Something was wrong - something _had_ to be wrong.

Suddenly a loud alarm blared in the area, startling him out of his wits. He shot out of his seat in his momentary fright.

Sonic heard someone shout, 'CODE BLUE' down the corridor and then suddenly a large group of doctors were rushing into that room. He dropped the magazine he had been reading and ran to the doorway. Everything was supposed to be alright! As he entered the room, the long drone of a flat heart rate met his ears. That wasn't right, there was supposed to be a constant heartbeat! His mother's figure in the bed was still and he realized that she was gone. He collapsed into a nearby chair, tears welling up in his eyes. He stared at his mother in utter shock, not wanting to believe it.

"That's it," a nearby doctor said sadly, "time of death 2:34am."

The blue hedgehog felt something snap within him and wondered briefly if it had been his heart. It was official. He just barely recognized the feeling of two warm arms wrapping around his shaking form, their voice speaking to him but he did not hear. He felt as though the world had fallen out from under him. It wasn't right.

* * *

**This is where the original story was unofficially ended but alas there is yet much more to cover. Now I begin really using the notes from the original author. Let's do this.**

**Thank you for supporting this story, until next time.**

**~Ghosties**


	6. CH 6 - Aftermath

**So begins a new chapter, for the first time since her passing. I can only hope I do her work justice. **

**I really struggled with this because every time I wrote something, I would read back through it and not feel good about it. It's so hard knowing where how she wanted things to be executed but I am trying. Her notes are solid but I still don't have her mind. Hopefully I write as she would've wanted it written.**

**Original Story : SonicStories101**

**Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA/SONIC Team**

* * *

He felt hollow. The night had passed swiftly and already the light of a new day could be seen out of the window. Amy hadn't moved from his side, not ever since his mother had been pronounced dead. They had rolled her out of the room not long after her passing to begin preparing her for burial. It was all too sudden.

When a set of hands landed upon his cheeks, he finally looked up slowly to find a tearful Amy gazing back down at him in pity. He wanted to remove that look from her face but it was all he could to even meet her gaze.

"Sonic..."

The first thing that had been said that he actually heard. A sorrowful call of his name. It shattered the silence that had developed in his mind. Suddenly everything seemed to sink in and overwhelm him. He met her eyes, his own stinging with developing tears, "S-She's gone Ames.." His breathing picked up as tears began to envelope his vision.

Amy merely pulled him in for an embrace which he accepted, practically collapsing against her. She ran a hand through his quills soothingly, tears in her own eyes. The passage of time was irrelevant to either of them, the only thing that mattered was right then. They comforted each other until their tears no longer fell, but even then the piercing sorrow was present.

It was mid-afternoon before any of the others showed up. They didn't know, no one had called them. When they entered the room, their spirits fell at seeing Sonic and Amy in such a state. Without words to say it, they figured it out. Together they mourned though there were never any words exchanged. They didn't need to say anything, having each other nearby was enough.

Sonic's mind was blank. He could think of nothing but his inner sorrow that threatened to consume his very being. He wanted to deny it, that his mother wasn't dead and that her fate had not been as cruel as it was but reality seemed to smack him in the face and leave him feeling empty. His heart yearned to cry his pain to the world but his tear ducts had dried up and he felt he couldn't make his vocal cords voice anything.

Time crawled as the group grieved. Gradually they quieted and merely soothed their sadness with the comfort of one another's presence.

A couple of days passed and the group was gathered solemnly around a small gravesite. Lillian was at last reunited with her late husband. The sky seemed oblivious to the sad tidings below, there were few clouds with the bright sun shining down.

The ordinary looking casket was lowered slowly into the ground, Sonic stepped forward and dropped his white rose down atop it. Then he crouched and let some dirt dribble from his hand onto the disappearing coffin. "Go be with dad," he whispered, "be happy."

For a second, he could've sworn that he heard her, laughing at him softly.

_"I will,"_ he imagined her saying, _"just promise you'll be happy too."_

"I'll...," Sonic choked slightly, "try..."

_"Good."_

If she had actually been there, lingering just long enough to pass on her final words, then she left after that. He felt some level of peace knowing his parents were once more together. This time, it would stay that way. He managed a very small smile as the wind blew his quills about. Yes... finally they were together again.

"Sonic?"

He turned slowly, to find Amy gazing at him in concern. His hand sought out hers instinctively. Their fingers intertwined as he pulled her a bit closer. "Let's go home, Ames," he breathed.

She nodded and brought him in for a hug, "Okay."

They were on the next train back to Station City, leaving Lankin and the sad memories that remained there, behind.

Two weeks went by, the group was quiet as they went about their daily routines. Amy did her best to make sure Sonic was doing alright while still working and taking care of other business. Sonic stayed around their shared house for the most part, letting Tails, Knuckles and Shadow take care of any of the heroic deeds that needed performed.

Everyone noticed his unusual quietness, his lack of response at things that normally got his attention. Sonic seemed subdued in everything he did.

One day, after Amy had finished a day of work, she arrived home to find Sonic missing from his normal location by the window. She entered quietly, wondering where he was. "Sonic," she called, "I'm home."

The house was eerily quiet.

Her brow furrowed in confusion at his silence. "Sonic," she tried again, "are you even here?" She set her jacket down and began walking through the home. Something was wrong. When she reached the hall that wrapped to their bedroom and the restroom, it became clear.

Amy gave a cry and surged forward to the other's still form that lay on the ground. "Sonic!" She shook his shoulder slightly, panic rising within her when he gave no response. "No... no no no," she chanted as she rolled him onto his side. She checked his pulse and was only mildly relieved once she felt how weak it felt against her fingertips. "Hold on honey," Amy begged as she pulled out her phone.

It wasn't long after that he was being loaded into an ambulance and taken to the hospital. Amy lingered behind for the others to arrive. She was a mess, her tears wouldn't stop. She could only wonder about her blue hedgehog and worry about his wellbeing.

And somewhere deep down, she feared that he could possibly be ripped from her much sooner than she had ever thought.

* * *

**Forgive me for taking so long on this. I know it much be annoying. But it's just so hard writing this story. I felt you guys deserved some kind of update.**

**~Ghosties**


End file.
